


Whatever you say, Boss

by Jazzmcjazz



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Cumshots, FakeChop, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, may expand if people like it, prompt-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzmcjazz/pseuds/Jazzmcjazz
Summary: James meets his new wingman for heists in a rather unusual way.





	Whatever you say, Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt on tumblr! I may expand this story, but I'm not sure! Let me know what you think!

The flashing neon lights in the club felt hypnotic to James as he took another swig of his drink. He rarely went out, but Brett managed to drag him out and socialize outside of the warehouse for once. He felt his liquor hitting him a bit hard and looked into his glass, debating whether or not to go to the dance floor. 

“Don’t be a killjoy, James! Come dance!” James felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Brett, a random girl impatiently waiting by his side for him to bring his attention back to her. 

“Just for one song, alright?” James laughed and stood up, heading towards the floor. Brett soon disappeared into the crowd and James felt himself alone, surrounded by a sea of hot, lightly dressed bodies. He felt the buzz flood his face and started shaking his hips to some high-pulsing beat, closing his eyes and feeling the lights on him. James danced alone for a while, having fun and loving the feeling of a crowd until a hand graced his back. Opening his eyes, James locked eyes with a shorter, blond guy. He had on a white tank top and a pair of skinny jeans, hair a bit messy. 

“Wanna dance?” He asked, getting extremely close to James. James smiled and pushed himself against the guy. The two started grinding to the beat of the music, pushing up against one another under the harsh lights. James kept locking eyes with the other guy, finding himself getting lost with them. It was probably the booze, but he could care less. 

“What’s your name?” James asked, brushing a light kiss against his cheek. 

“Aleks” He answered, pulling James into a full kiss, pushing their bodies closer together. The beat kept pounding and the two continued dancing for a while until Aleks started dragging James off of the dance floor. “Wanna go somewhere else?…” He asked, whispering to James in his ear, nipping at it playfully. James unlocked his phone and quickly called for an Uber to his apartment. 

The entire ride home was full of drunk groping and messy kisses, the Uber driver oblivious to the entire situation. When the car stopped. James led Aleks up to his apartment, fumbling with the keys before rushing inside. The hallway became covered with a flurry of clothing as James showed Aleks to his bedroom. James laid back against the mattress, feeling Aleks straddle his hips and cover his chest in kisses. James pawed at Aleks, desperate for any skin contact he could get. He could feel himself growing harder, his cock pressing painfully against his jeans. Aleks moved to settle in between James’ legs, tugging his jeans down and tossing them off of the bed. 

“Ahhhh fuck…” James groaned out as Aleks palmed James through his boxers. Aleks tugged James’ boxers down and eagerly kissed up and down James’ shaft, popping the head of it into his mouth, moaning around the tip. James ran his fingers through Aleks’ hair and tugged lightly, encouraging him to keep going. Aleks groaned as James coached him, bobbing his head in a quick rhythm. James felt himself growing close and pushed Aleks on, but Aleks paused and pulled James out of his mouth with a soft pop. 

“Please fuck me…” Aleks moaned, moving to lay on his back. James groaned and hovered over Aleks, tugging his jeans and briefs down to his ankles before tossing them off of the bed. Aleks stroked his cock eagerly, biting his lip and watching James move. “You’re so fucking hot…” 

“Says you…” James moaned out, stroking his cock and lifting Aleks’ knees over his shoulders. He lined his cock up with Aleks’ tight entrance before slowly pushing himself in. Aleks moaned, closing his eyes and relaxing into James. Once James was fully sheathed within Aleks, he started moving in slow, deep thrusts. Aleks moaned loudly in time with each thrust, matching each thrust by pushing down. 

“I w-wanna cum…” Aleks moaned out, looking up at James. James quickened his pace, reaching out and replacing Aleks’ hand on his cock with his own, stroking in time with his thrusts. “Ahhhh James! Fuck!!” Aleks moaned out, covering his stomach in cum. James felt Aleks squeeze around him and pulled out, stroking himself quickly before cumming across his sheets and Aleks’ chest. The two paused, panting and laughing to eachother. 

“You’re certainly something, Aleks.” James grabbed the edge of his sheets and wiped Aleks’ stomach gingerly cleaning him off. Aleks wrapped his arms around James’ neck and kissed him lightly, pulling him down onto the bed. The two kissed lazily for a while before falling into a deep sleep

* * *

James woke up to an empty bed, curling himself up in the sheets and sighing. He hoped that he had gotten the guy’s phone number at some point in their drunken stupor, but doubted it severely. He crawled out of bed and pulled a set of fresh clothes on, throwing his glasses on his face and heading out the door to work. 

The warehouse seemed quiet, which was nice considering James’ extensive hangover. He made his way towards his desk, looking to see if he had any messages or new pieces of intel for the heist they are currently planning. Soon, Trevor and Jakob made their way in, waving to James tiredly before heading to their desk. 

“…yeah so this is the main part of the warehouse…” Brett could be heard down the hallway and James perked up, looking over. 

“Seems pretty legit, I’m really excited to work with you guys.” The man behind Brett started, smiling and tossing his backpack onto a nearby counter. James locked eyes with the man and froze. 

“James, this is the new recruit I was talking about last week. Aleksandr Marchant. He’s gonna be your new wingman and side shooter.” Brett said, pointing to Aleks. James sat frozen in his chair, unable to move. 

“Nice to see you, man.” Aleks smirked, reaching out to shake James’ hand. James cautiously took Aleks’ hand into his own, trying to push back as much of last night as possible.  Brett looked back and forth between them. 

“I’ll uh, leave you two to talk logistics before the heist.” Brett walked away, leaving the two at James’ desk. 

“Yknow, with moves like yours, I’m surprised you’re a hitman.” Aleks winked.


End file.
